


[TLHR Declan] When You Leaf, I Pine

by Sunshineandteddybears



Series: Love-Hate Relationship Universe [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But it needed to be written and then I had months of no muse, Deckett, Gina Sanders - Freeform, Gina the Doggo - Freeform, Other, Princess Gina, alrighty, have some adorable soft Deckett content, so I apologize for the wait on anything TLHR related, so here, so this is a bit in the future of Declan and Beckett's QPP-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: When Declan is on the road and Gina needs a break from the band scene, Beckett is more than happy to play second parent. Unfortunately, having the Princess pup around is a constant reminder that Declan is far away from them.What's a enby partner to do when their friend is busy on tour? Spoil the best dog in the entire universe, of course.Oh, and maybe have aslightlysuggestive dream, or two.Note:This takes place quite a bit in the future from the otherDeckettoneshots andTLHR.A Part of theThis Love-Hate RelationshipVerse





	[TLHR Declan] When You Leaf, I Pine

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://romantichopelessly.tumblr.com/) and the three that preread to be sure my characterization was on point: [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/), [Jude](http://spottedghoul.tumblr.com/), and [Cat](http://paperghastly.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Note:** This takes place quite a bit in the future from the other [Deckett](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107012) oneshots and [TLHR](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046747). This is actually in the future in regards to the main story timeline by a bit. It is after Declan and Beckett have become official QPP's and have spent a lot more alone time together as friends and platonic partners. As a reminder, Declan is Aro-Ace and will later find out that is he is a sex-positive aro-ace but that will be much later. Just want to let it be known now, for future reference. If there is any misgendering of Beckett at all, it was unintentional in the writing. If you notice it, feel free to shoot me an ask so I can fix it. Beckett goes by they/them pronouns.

* * *

Missing Puzzle Piece

**A This Love-Hate Relationship One Shot**

* * *

Beckett opened their eyes and blinked at the sun shining through the window. They groaned pitifully and rolled over in their bed. They were surprised at first to find a sleeping Declan in the bed right beside them.

As if he knew of Beckett’s sudden realization of his presence, Declan opened his eyes to look at them. He smiled sleepily as Beckett continued to stare at him in wonder.

“So, you’re one of those creepers who watches their partners sleep, hm?”

Beckett blushed, heat rushing up their neck and into their cheeks. "I just don't remember you falling asleep here last night and.... you do look pretty in the morning light."

They couldn't help the grin that tugged at their lips as a blush spread over Declan's cheeks.

"Stawp, Becks!"

Beckett laughed deeply. Declan glared, though it was more playful than heated.

"You asked for it!"

Suddenly, Declan was up on his hands and knees and shuffling closer. Beckett didn't know what to expect from a move like that, so when Declan started to tickle them, they gasped before quickly succumbing to laughter.

"N-No! Dec! Stop... haha... please... okay! Mercy. _Mercy!_ "

Declan pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk. "There. Now, we're even."

Beckett worked to catch their breath before moving to sit up. They were shirtless, preferring to wear pajama pants alone when sleeping. They saw the other's eyes fall to their chest and back up. Declan blushed but Beckett knew it was not due to sexual interest but more out of slight embarrassment.

Beckett always offered to wear a shirt to sleep in when Declan slept over, but the drummer always assured them he was fine with it.

"You're an idiot." He said finally, smirking in that way that Beckett had fallen for not too long ago.

"Yeah." Beckett nodded in nonchalant agreement. "But I'm your idiot."

Declan snorted, shook his head, and leaned in to kiss them.

Beckett's mind was suddenly split. Part of them was certain that something was off, but the other was totally fine with this. It felt familiar to that part, as if this happened often enough for it to not be weird. Declan pulled away, raising a brow.

"You good, Becks?"

Beckett nodded slowly. "Uh... yeah? _Yeah._ Just took me by surprise is all. You don't usually kiss me."

Declan frowned. "Well... I mean. I don't kiss you _a lot_ a lot but I wouldn't say "I don't usually kiss you.” We kiss pretty often, I mean, considering."

The part of them that had felt familiar with the kiss assured Beckett that what Declan was saying was correct.

Beckett laughed lightly. "I guess you're right."

Declan rolled his eyes before reaching out to hold the back of the other's neck, pulling Beckett in so that he could kiss them again.

This time, Beckett was ready. They kissed back eagerly. Declan's mouth was well known territory by this point, but they never got tired of kissing him.

The enby pulled away to gaze into the other's hazel eyes, almost getting lost in the golden flecks, before reaching out to frame his face with their hands. They kissed him first this time, grinning into the kiss at first. Declan was pliant, kissing back and making little sounds of enjoyment. Beckett was familiar enough with the process to know that the enjoyment for Declan came from the intimacy and closeness he felt through the actions. He also liked to do it because Beckett enjoyed it, explaining that he liked to make them feel good.

Beckett bore the drummer to the bed, lying beside him, half hovering over his body. Declan looked a little apprehensive but also happy, content, and determined. Beckett pulled back to look down at him.

"If you don't want to go further than a few kisses, Dec, we don't have to. We've made out before, I know, but that doesn't mean it automatically gets to happen every time, you know? It's always a clean slate and you set the pace."

Declan nodded, rolling his eyes though there was appreciation and adoration in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You tell me that every time, nerd."

He then leaned up and kissed them firmly. The hand still around the back of their neck tugged them forward, pulling Beckett down as Declan lay down once again, head on the pillow. Beckett went with him willingly.

A quick succession of barks followed by two whimpers sounded out of nowhere.

Beckett jolted up in bed, blinking as they looked around and blushed. They suddenly realized that once again they had dreamed about making out with Declan. They blushed even more realizing that they were more than a little turned on. Beckett seriously considered taking care of it before getting out of bed, but another loud bark followed by a whimper just outside their door reminded them why they had been woken up in the first place.

"Yes, Gina. I hear you, princess. I'm on my way."

»»———— 🐾 ————««

The dream was far out of Beckett's mind by the time they and Gina were walking to the dog park in their neighborhood. They watched her with adoration, enamored with the way her tongue lolled happily out of her mouth and she wiggled her rump as she walked, clearly excited and energetic. 

Beckett wished they could bottle up some of that energy for themselves. And all of their friends. 

Especially Declan. 

Beckett frowned as they recalled how completely exhausted the drummer of _The Witching Hour_ had sounded on their phone call the night before. Declan was used to life on the road and he had reassured Beckett time and again that he was fine. Beckett still worried. 

Declan had the habit of burning the candle at both ends harder and longer than most. The enby was surprised that Declan hadn't crashed and burned once in his life. Then again, though he was older than them by three years, he _was_ young. 

Still, Becks couldn't help but fret. 

"He's going to make himself sick, isn't he girl?" They asked Gina as they came to their favorite spot in the dog park. Taking a seat on the bench, they let out some of the retractable leash and grinned as she wiggled over to them. They offered their hand to the little King Charles Spaniel puppy who happily licked at it as if to say _‘It's going to be okay.’_

Beckett grinned and tousled her ears, laughing at the playful growl that left the little pup. Gina then bounded away a bit only to rush back. She then barked before rushing back once more. Her meaning was clear: she wanted to play. 

Unable to resist her charms, Beckett scanned the ground for poop and mud and anything else gross before joining her. Together the two played into the evening.

»»———— 🐾 ————««

Beckett decided upon a bath the moment they returned. Not for them, however, but for the prettiest girl in the world.

“Want a bath, girl?”

Gina wiggled her rump, tail wagging excitedly. Her tongue lolled from her mouth which was open in a way that made her look like she was grinning.

Beckett laughed. Gina was one of those animals that loved baths. Then again, as a fellow lover of baths, Beckett could understand her excitement.

“That’s right, princess. Gonna get you so clean and beautiful. You’ll be the belle of the ball and all the gentleman and lady and enby pups will be wanting to dance with you.”

Her rump wriggled more aggressively and Beckett was certain that if she shook it any faster, she might take flight.

“Now, just be sure you’re home by midnight.” Beckett put their hands on their hips. Gina stopped wriggling and tilted her head curiously. “Or your dog house will turn back into a pumpkin!”

They gasped in a shocked sort of manner causing the King Charles Spaniel to bark twice.

“I _know_! Can you _believe_?” Beckett enthused, quoting their favorite of the Fab 5. Gina wriggled her whole body and barked happily, bounding around their legs.

Beckett pet her before leading her to the bathroom. They started the water, making sure it was neither too hot nor too cold. Next, they added a couple puppy toes and made sure they had the shampoo, conditioner, and plenty of towels nearby.

Finally, they lifted Gina and put her in the tub. As soon as the water hit her belly, Beckett shut off the faucet and proceeded to bathe the little princess. 

»»———— 🐾 ————««

Beckett watched as Gina splashed about in the tub. She chased her rubber duck, never quite catching it as if she thought the duck was alive and wanted to play with it but not hurt it. 

They laughed deeply, happy to just watch her now that the actual bath was done. After a few moments, however, Beckett drained the tub, rinsed Gina free of puppy shampoo, and opened a large towel up for her. 

“Come on, princess.”

Gina jumped from the tub into the towel and started to rub her face and body into the fluffy, soft material of the towel. Beckett rubbed her dry before wrapping her up in order to gather her close, smothering her with kisses. Gina gave back just as well as she got, slathering his cheeks and chin with her tongue.

Setting her down, the enby unwrapped her and gave her one last rub down before they let her go.

Off she went like a boomerang, back in second only to rush off again. Beckett let her, knowing it would tire her out before long. As she ran around, they began cleaning up and setting the bathroom back in order. 

It was only after they had washed the tub and rinsed it clean that Beckett noticed a serious lack of sound coming from the apartment. Frowning, Beckett sent up a silent prayer to the dog gods that Gina hadn’t gotten into anything. Particularly anything messy. 

“Gina?”

Beckett set the towels on the tiled floor next to the door before heading down the hall and into the living room. 

Gina was seated at the right side of the couch, in front of and facing it. Her tail was wagging well past the speed of light. 

“There you are, girl! What are you—” The words stopped in their throat as they glanced up to see whatever it was she was staring at. 

There, on their couch, lounged none other than Declan Trompeur. 

Beckett stared for a long time, positive they were dreaming. They had fallen asleep on the couch and were now dreaming. Otherwise, why else would Declan be here and not on tour with the band?

“You gonna say hey, weirdo, or just stand there staring? I mean, I know I look good but—”

It was in that moment, the words paired with the blush on Declan’s cheeks, that Beckett realized they weren’t dreaming. 

Declan was actually here. 

Without realizing, Beckett had rushed across the room. Declan got up so by the time Beckett reached him, they were able to pull the drummer against them. 

“Heh. Hey, dude,” Declan said, his voice warmer than he usually allowed it to be. 

Beckett pressed their lips to the side of his head. “Hey.”

Declan’s arms came up to close around their beck. Beckett lost track of how long they stood there, holding each other. When they finally pulled away from each other, Beckett frowned. 

“What are you doing here, Dec?”

Declan laughed, the sound both nervous and amused. Beckett watched as he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. 

“Ah, well. I was apparently getting too moody so Remy basically gave me a time out and got a temp drummer, sending me home for two weeks. So, I came here, obviously. My two favorite people in one place.” 

He shrugged. Beckett blushed but couldn’t help the bright smile as they hugged Declan tightly again. 

“Missed you, Becks.” Declan murmured against them after a while. 

Beckett smiled warmly. 

Just then, standing in the middle of their living room, Beckett realized there would never be another for them. 

Declan was it for this enby. 

“I know, dork. I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author Notes:** I am so, so, so, _so_ very sorry that I have not updated in a very long time. I think this is probably the longest between updates. I hope you can all forgive me and know that I am still very much dedicated to this story. I've just had some bumps in life as far as real life is concerned. I am doing better, though not 100 percent. I'm not sure I will ever be at 100 percent so I am going to stop trying to wait for it and instead do what I can when I can and know that you guys will still be happy to read when I can write. Thank you for your patience and encouragement and belief in me. I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a comment and kudos if you did!
> 
> Once again, the-pastel-peach did a original design commission for me of my OC Beckett Moran which can be seen [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/179224016532/the-pastel-peach-beckett-moran-declans-future). You can find her commission info [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/175185188977/the-pastel-peach-3the-pastel-peach-commission).
> 
> And paperghastly did a Deckett commission which I love so very much. It can be seen [here](https://paperghastly.tumblr.com/post/182697832726/commission-of-declan-and-beckett-for) and you can find their commission info [here](https://paperghastly.tumblr.com/post/185925134101/here-we-go-again-boys-updated-prices-and-new). Their commissions are open still, as of today, 07/02/2019.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience!!! ❤


End file.
